wargame_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Second Korean War
The Second Korean War is the last campaign of Wargame: Red Dragon. It was released as part of a DLC pack that shared its name. Background With the Iron Curtain having fallen and much of Eastern Europe having overthrown their communist leaderships, the Soviet Union looks ready to crumble, but a last ditch coup removes Mikhail Gorbachev from power and re-institutes the communist party into the Soviet government. With all the Eastern European allies now gone, communist states in Asia now look to settle some old scores with the West with Soviet support. Overview The war begins as an explosion rocks the USS Enterprise and Soviet naval vessels begin closing in on the stricken carrier. Believing it to be the work of a Soviet submarine, the Enterprise rapidly deploys its escorts and air squadrons for protection as the Soviets launch their attack. The Enterprise Task Force just barely manages to fight off the assailing Soviet Navy, dealing serious damage to the attacking vessels. Not wasting any time, the Enterprise Task Force regroups and begins to prepare for another attack while awaiting for allied reinforcements to arrive. Meanwhile in Korea, the RoK now have a casus belli to invade North Korea - leaving the South with the option of preemptively invading the North or to consolidate and await for the North to make its move. Deciding to use its time to garner its forces, South Korea prepares a defensive line along the DMZ with what units it has. However, it is still is surprised by the tenacity of the North Korean forces which roll over the border en-mass. At the same time, the Japanese Maritime Self-Defense Force deploys its Second, Third and Fourth Escort Fleets - the Fourth equipped with advanced Kongo-class Destroyers - to aid the Enterprise Task Force. While the combined Second and Third Fleets defeat an attempt by the Soviet Navy to outflank the Enterprise, the Fourth reinforces the Enterprise Task Force to deal a heavy blow to the Soviets, who retreats to rally in Soviet and North Korean waters under the Admiral Kuznetsov fleet. The RoK Army regiments stationed along the DMZ fight valiantly for several days, fighting off several attacks by North Korean forces at the cost of withering down their own forces to near-critical levels. Deciding to consolidate its remaining forces while awaiting the mobilization of its remaining regular Army formations, the South pulls back from Seoul, Chuncheon, and Sokcho provinces to establish a secondary line around Daejon and Wonju - the former of which soon becomes a quagmire for both sides, leading the Soviet Union to aid the North's cause by providing some of its most advanced tanks. The international UN Coalition mobilizes itself early, with its initial force consisting of the French Foch Task Force as well as the First and Second Airborne Regiments of the JGSDF. While the Foch Task Force stares down the currently-neutral Chinese Yellow Sea and Qingdao Division fleets, awaiting the arrival of the Japanese Fourth Escort Flotilla and the British Ark Royal Task Force, the First and Second Airborne Regiments rebase to Daejeon in preparation for a jump on Pyongyang. The remaining forces of the RoK Army gradually begin to be reinforced by the reserves, with both the North and the South throwing every unit possibly available into the Daejeon and Wonju districts. South Korean forces defend against massed Northern tank forces with little more than outdated M48 Pattons and shoulder-launched anti-tank weapons, showing tremendous courage in the face of overwhelming force for several. Their efforts pay off, when KPA forces are finally ejected from Wonju by the arrival of Southern K1 tanks, leaving the RoK in a position to counterattack. Meanwhile, the Enterprise Task Force and its Japanese allies fight a harrowing battle off the coast of North Korea against the Admiral Kuznetsov Fleet and its escorts. While the combined US/JMSDF fleets take appalling damage in the face of Soviet destroyers and cruisers, they score several victories against the Soviets for their sacrifice - largely thanks to the efforts of the Enterprise's carrier air wing, namely the VFA-211's Super Hornets and Va-52's A-6 Intruders. After losing many of its vessels, the Admiral Kuznetsov retreats to the shores off Vladivostok to consolidate its own forces, and to prepare for a final confrontation with the Enterprise. As this occurs, the RoK reinforces its own army and launches a counterattack along the eastern front: seizing Sokcho without any resistance. The KPA scrambles to reinforce its own forces at Seoul, Chuncheon and Daejeon before they are cut off. Taking the initiative and sensing the growing disorder in Northern units, the First and Second Airborne Regiments are given the green light to jump on Pyongyang, where they take the defending forces by complete surprise. The Japanese quickly entrench themselves in the many suburbs and neighborhoods of Pyongyang, and fight fiercely against numerous KPA armored and infantry units while waiting for relief by the RoK. Protesting the seizure of Pyongyang as an act of aggression in the United Nations, the People's Republic of China begins to prepare its own forces to move against the Coalition. In the Yellow Sea, PRC naval elements finally clash with a reinforced Foch Task Force, but are decimated by the arrival of the Fourth Escort Flotilla and the Ark Royal Task Force. In support of the mainland opperations, the Ark Royal Task Force deploys the 40 Commando formation of the Royal Marines in a heliborne landing at Seoul - after just a few days of fighting, the entire province is recaptured and the noose around the KPA at Daejeon tightens. After several days of intense fighting against Korean and Chinese tank formations, the Japanese forces at Pyongyang find themselves dangerously low in terms of remaining manpower, with most if not all of the remaining airborne soldiers reduced to walking wounded. As the RoK Army seizes Chuncheon and cuts off the North's avenue of escape from Daejeon, 40 Commando rapidly deploys to Pyongyang and relieves the Airborne Regiments there. The city is finally declared as seized, with the North's Air Force being entirely captured or destroyed on the ground - and thus, no longer being capable of deployment in the war. Kim Il-Sung goes into hiding while the forces of 40 Commando and the JGSDF attempt to pacify the rest of Pyongyang. In the East Sea, the United States and the Soviet Union begin the end of their naval showdown between the Admiral Kuznetsov Fleet and the Enterprise Task Force. After several grueling skirmishes and battles, the entire escort of the Soviet carrier is destroyed and the Admiral Kuznetsov attempts to flee further north - only to be targeted by the USS Louisiana submarine, sunking off the coast of Vladivostok. With its loss, the Soviet Union's naval strength in the East Sea - and in the Second Korean War - is effectively destroyed. The Enterprise Task Force moves off the coast of Wonsan to act in a supporting role to the ground war with its air squadrons, while the Second and Third Escort Flotillas move to blockade Vladivostok and any further Soviet naval actions. The KPA forces at Daejeon finally capitulate after several more days of hard fighting, bringing all of the south back underneath coalition control. The RoK Army manages to spread its grip to include Wonsan thanks to a heliborne operation by the Special Aviation Battalion, but most units consolidate their positions on the border and use the welcome calm to rest and rearm for a few days. The Japanese at Pyongyang are reinforced by the arrival of reinforcements from Japan, and establish several defensive lines in preparation for an attack by the massing Chinese. With the goal of the coalition shifting to include the defense of Pyongyang, the pacification of remaining Northern territories, and the seizure of the Korean province of Chongjin and the Chinese province of Qingdao - to intimidate the Soviets and the Chinese respectively - new international firepower is added to the mix. As the Fourth Escort Flotilla spends several days hunting down the remaining elements of the Yellow Sea Division off the west coast of Korea, the French prepare the 21'st RIMa for a naval landing at Qingdao, supported by elements of the French and British carrier air squadrons. To add to the force, the Second Airborne Regiment is recalled from Pyongyang to rebase in Seoul, and to launch a second jump - this time in Qingdao in support of the French landings. Other international forces also contribute: the French deploy the 5. RHC of the Aviation Légère de l’Armée de Terre to support an RoK combined arms push on Ongjin, as does ANZAC with the deployment of 6. RAAF Strike Squadron and its F-111C bombers. The Special Aviation Battalion prepares for a heliborne landing at Kaesong to pave the way for an advance by regular Army forces, while the United States deploys the USS Belleau Wood Task Force in the East Sea to conduct a marine landing at Tanchon. The French also deploy their Daguet Division in Busan, which begins to travel northbound to Wonsan. 40 Commando and the First Airborne Regiment are greeted by several Chinese tank columns and the Flying Dragon Special Unit breaching Pyongyang's outer defenses in the morning hours: the Chinese tank regiment acting as a distraction for the Flying Dragon Special Unit, deployed to rescue Kim Il-Sung and his entourage. The combined UK-Japanese forces put up a fierce fight and hold off the tank formations despite heavy loses, but fail to prevent the Flying Dragon Special Unit from evacuating Kim Il-Sung and his staff to China. However, the Flying Dragon Special Unit can be intercepted and destroyed if Pyongyang is captured before turn 20. Meanwhile, the USS Belleau Wood Task Force, supported by elements from the USS Enterprise, initiate a landing at Tanchon. Spearheaded by the 9'th Marine Regiment, the United States establishes a foothold at Tanchon - which it uses to reinforce the ashore Marines with a company of M1A1(HC) Abrams tanks. The Abrams company, underneath the Combat Assault Battalion, are what turn the tide and force the KPA in Tanchon to either retreat to Junchon or to surrender. As this occurs, the RoK begins its offensive: striking with a massive formation at Ongjin and with special forces at Kaesong. The Special Aviation Battalion seize Kaesong and establish a foothold in its urban areas, while several hunter-killer teams of an attached helicopter formation locate key targets in the countryside - which are then destroyed by Cobra attack helicopters or by US F/A-18C Hornets of VFA-136. The offensive at Ongjin spearheads into several townships in the plains, with the RoK establishing and securing a perimeter before expanding out into the forests to pacify the countryside. Several Chinese aerial attack squadrons attempt to harass the coalition troops, but are beaten back by solid anti-aircraft coverage from veterans of the Battle of Daejeon. The 5. RHC's advanced Tigre attack helicopters, as well as the ANZAC F-111C bombers, are what win the battle for the RoK - and result in another surrender by KPA forces. Adhering to schedule, the 21'st RIMa and its supporting elements begin a naval landing at Qingdao, with the Second Airborne Regiment of the JGSDF having secured a small foothold inland. The Foch Task Force eliminates the last elements of the Qingdao Division fleet off the shoreline before moving in to give fire support for the landing French troops, who face fierce resistance from both the Chinese 51'st Attack Squadron and a massed regiment of PRA marines. The French manage to establish a beachhead in the first day, though they sustain heavy losses thanks to helicopter downings and Chinese attack aircraft. Due to their number, risky attacks against the La Fayette-reinforced troops that would destroy smaller flights become no real threat to Chinese air forces, and though the 12.F Fighter Squadron of the Foch and the 800 Naval Air Squadron of the Ark Royal score some aerial kills, they are largely ineffective due to the antiquity of the aged Crusader and the speed of the Harrier respectively. As the forces in Pyongyang continue to fight off tank attacks and the Marines in Tanchon begin to battle with several Soviet Guards Regiments, the RoK Army relieves itself for one more day in preparation for a final push against what remains in the North. Meanwhile, the French Daguet Division arrives in Tanchon and reinforces the 9'th Marine Regiment there, who engage in open warfare against Soviet tanks - earning several Marine Abrams tankers ace status from the amount of Soviet losses. Back in Qingdao, the French and Japanese struggle to move off of their beachhead and further inland - but the timely arrival of the 5.RHC helicopters spell the end of the PRA marines reinforced inland, as the French Tigres tag-team and hunt down convoys of Chinese armored vehicles as well as their field commanders. The Chinese are forced to surrender and retreat, earning unchallenged rights to Qingdao and the rest of the Yellow Sea. Soon, the brunt of the coalition's contribution to the conflict is brought to bear: the French Daguet Division sends its 501'st Tank Battalion alongside of its new Leclerc tanks, the Germans send several advanced Leopard 2's with its Panzerbrigade 14 formation, the USAF contributes several F-15C's, A-10A's, and F-117A's, and the Commonwealth Airborne Regiment is brought to bear consisting of the British Royal Parachute Regiment, the Canadian Airborne Regiment, and the Royal Australian Regiment. As the new forces begin to be deployed, the Soviet Union attempts one last push against South Korea. The Red Banner Marine Regiment, soon followed by the Marine Air Assault Regiment, both form at Vladivostok in an attempt to break through the blockade made by the Japanese in the East Sea. The Red Banner Marine Regiment's naval escort is sunk off the coast of Vladivostok by the Second and Third Escort Flotillas, leaving the Regiment surrendering aboard their transport vessels. Meanwhile, just a few days later, the Marine Air Assault Regiment attempts to break through, but is forced to surrender by the Enterprise Task Force off the coast of Tanchon. With the Soviet threat dealt with, the coalition begins its final maneuver to end the Second Korean War: sending the combined Daguet Division and Panzerbrigade 14 elements to Tanchon to prepare to invade the province of Kilju, and the 9'th Marine Regiment to secure Jonchon. Meanwhile, the RoK's armored and mechanized forces group up in Kaesong to launch an all-out assault on the PRA and Soviet forces in Thaechon - with the PRA's 104'th Infantry Regiment backed by the Soviet 13'th Guards Tank Regiment, 33'rd Guards Rifle Regiment, and several supporting elements including artillery and advanced aircraft. In collaboration, the Canadian Airborne Regiment alongside the Royal Airborne Regiment prepare for a massive jump on the lightly-defended province of Chongjin to cut off the Soviet forces in Korea from Vladivostok, while the Royal Australian Regiment of ANZAC forces prepares for its own jump at the harbors of Sonchon. All ground offensives receive support from all coalition aerial assets, with a multinational rainbow of Australian, Korean, American, British, and French aircraft dotting the skies above North Korea. Thus, the final operation begins: the Canadians and British land in Chongjin and take the local Soviet forces by surprise, who scramble to dispatch elements of the 3'rd Attack Squadron to hunt down the various paratroopers. Despite this, the Soviet Attack Helicopters quickly incur resistance from MANPAD-armed paratroopers on the ground, hiding in various forest pockets: unable to cope with such intense losses to material, the Soviet helicopters quickly flee back to Vladivostok and the Canadian and British airborne troops establish defensive positions. Meanwhile, the combined US/German/French forces engage the remains of the 12'th Guards Tank Regiment in Tanchon, before defeating them and preparing to move on their own separate objectives. The ANZAC paratroopers initiate their landing on Sonchon, where they establish themselves in the urban areas and fight violently against the combined KPA/PRA forces there - resulting in the Australians consolidating their positions inside of the bombed-out ruins. Another version of the siege of Chongjin can occur at turn 19 or 20, when the province is left unguarded. It can be done by embarking paratroopers, preferring the Commonwealth forces and land in Chongjin. However, Pyongyang must be captured beforehand owing to the fact that no South Korean airbase is close enough. In Pyongyang, the last elements of the 34'th Tank Regiment fight valiantly to eliminate the stranglehold of 40 Commando and the First Airborne Regiment on the suburbs, but their latest charge proves to be their last: a combined flight of British and Korean attack helicopters shows on the horizon, and spearheads an attack into the Chinese regiment's rear line - eliminating their chain of command and forcing them to retreat or face annihilation. With this turn of events, realization setts in for the last of the KPA, Chinese and Soviet forces still in the country that defeat is in the air. Thus - before the coalition is afforded the opportunity of crushing the remaining Soviet-aligned forces in a final confrontation - the North Koreans remaining in the country declare defeat and surrender en-mass, providing a final Total Victory for the coalition forces. Facing disaster, the Chinese and Soviet task forces remaining in the country simultaneously air letters of surrender to the international coalition. Facing embarrassment and shame from the capture of Qingdao, Beijing and the Chinese government set their priority as negotiating the quick handover of Qingdao Harbor and any territories captured by the French/Japanese landing forces. Meanwhile, in the Soviet Union, order crumbles as the military turns against the Politburo and releases Gorbachev and Yeltsin from prison - spelling the end of the Soviet Union, just as the Chinese government attempts to cope with its incapability of defending its territory. In the annals of history, the Second Korean War thus goes down as a stark victory for the Western coalition, resulting in the reunification of Korea underneath a republican government and the sure collapse of the Soviet and Chinese governments in only a mere few weeks. Events Timed Events Turn 3 *Foch Naval Group is available at Naval Sector Echo. *Dai-Ichi Kūtei Dan is available at Fukuoka. Turn 4 *Ark Royal Naval Group is available at Naval Sector Echo. *Deployment of the Ark Royal Group makes 3rd Commando Brigade available. Turn 5 *Daguet Division is available at either Seoul, Mokpo, Yeosu, Busan or Sonchon. Turn 6 *Belleau Wood Task Force is available at Naval Sector Hotel. Turn 10 *ALAT is available at either Seoul or Sonchon. *"Flying Dragon" Special unit spawns at Shenyang and will move to Pyongyang through Sonchon Turn 11 *ANZAC Air Force is available at all airfields *501. Tank Battalion of the Daguet Division is available. Turn 13 *Panzerbrigade 14 is available at either Seoul, Mokpo, Busan or Sonchon. *Armée de l'Air is available at all airfields. Turn 14 *Commonwealth Air Brigade is available at Fukuoka * "Red Banner" Marine Regiment spawns at Naval Sector Oscar. *US Air Force is available at all airfields Turn 15 *Marine Air Assault Regiment deploys at Vladivostok Turn 16 *44-FS 'Vampires" and 415-FS 'Nightstalkers' of the US Air Force are available Activated Events *Capturing any North Korean territory will cause Chinese Battlegroups to start spawning at Shenyang over a few turns. *Capturing Tanchon causes Soviet Battlegroups to start spawning at Vladivostok on the next turn. to be continued Tips & Tricks *This campaign is like a larger Busan Pocket combined with Pearl of the Orient, so be prepared to fight off near endless waves of Soviet, Chinese and North Korean tanks. **Once the Soviet Battlegroups spawn, they will continue spawning for several turns, however there will be a short gap in between that will enable you to take Chongjin. *Neither of the regions of Shenyang or Vladivostok can be captured, bear that in mind when planning your battles. *In the beginning of the campaign, you can retreat without putting up a fight to preserve your forces while waiting for reinforcements. Remember to reassign your air force whenever you decide to withdraw, otherwise they will all be destroyed and deal a critical blow to the whole campaign. *The communist forces will assign their planes Daejon once you decide to retreat. It is best to leave Daejon, wait till the enemy assign their wings there, and destroy them by helicopters or paratroopers. *Bear in mind that you have superior air forces. Preserve them at all cost as they're the backbone of the whole coalition. * It is better to go straight for a landing at Sonchon first with the French marine brigade before doubling back later on to capture Qingdao, this is because you may not have enough time to intercept the special forces evacuating the Kim family and the massed Chinese forces without having to split your small marine force. *Similarly none of the airborne regiments can land directly at Chongjin, although you may deploy airborne SAS forces, just beware you may first need to punch through 2 Soviet naval forces. *Apparently you can secure Pyongyang beforehand, thus allowing paratroopers to land directly at Chongjin and end the campaign. * Paratroopers can be reassigned to mainland airbases to extend their range. *The Chinese will never attempt to take back Qingdao after the player captures it. *The AI will always push all of its Soviet forces out of Chongjin to attack the player, leapfrogging them with a helicopter squadron will allow you to capture Chongjin and end the campaign. * The US Air Force and Panzerbrigade 14 do not get event cues when they become available, be sure to check for them as you progress through the campaign (although you will be alerted when the F-15 and F-117 squadrons become available). Trivia *This is the only campaign in the Wargame series that takes place in the Post-Cold War era. Gallery WRD 2nd Korean War Map.png|Campaign Map 'Minor victory' WRD Second Korean War Minor Victory 1.png|screen 1 WRD Second Korean War Minor Victory 2.png|screen 2 WRD Second Korean War Minor Victory 3.png|screen 3 'Major victory w/ Chongjin' WRD_Second_Korean_War_Major_Victory_1.png|screen 1 WRD_Second_Korean_War_Major_Victory_with_Chongjin_2.png|screen 2 WRD_Second_Korean_War_Major_Victory_with_Chongjin_3.png|screen 3 'Major victory w/ Qingdao' WRD_Second_Korean_War_Major_Victory_1.png|screen 1 WRD_Second_Korean_War_Major_Victory_with_Qingdao_2.png|screen 2 WRD_Second_Korean_War_Major_Victory_with_Qingdao_3.png|screen 3 'Total victory' WRD_Second_Korean_War_Total_Victory_1.png|screen 1 WRD_Second_Korean_War_Total_Victory_2.png|screen 2 WRD_Second_Korean_War_Total_Victory_3.png|screen 3 See also *World War III Category:Red Dragon campaigns Category:Conflicts